darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Underground Pass/Transcript
Lathas' Request *'Player:' Hello King Lathas. *'King Lathas:' Adventurer, thank Saradomin or your arrival! *'Player:' Have your scouts found a way through the mountains? *'King Lathas:' Not quite, we found a path to where we expected to find the Well of Voyage, an ancient portal to west RuneScape. However during recent times a cluster of cultists have settled there, run by a madman named Iban. *'Player:' Iban? *'King Lathas:' A crazy loon who claims to be the son of Zamorak. Go meet my main tracker, Koftik. He will help you. He waits for you at the west side of West Ardougne. We must find a way through these caverns if we are to stop my brother Tyras. *'Player:' I'll do my best Lathas. *'King Lathas:' A warning traveller, the underground pass is lethal. We lost many men exploring those caverns. Go prepared with food and armour or you won't last long. The Underground Pass Meeting Koftik *'Player:' Hello there, are you the King's scout? *'Koftik:' That I am, brave adventurer. King Lathas informed me that you need to cross these mountains. I'm afraid you'll have to go through the ancient underground pass. *'Player:' That's OK, I've travelled through many a cave in my time. *'Koftik:' These caves are different... They're filled with the spirit of Zamorak! You can feel it as you wind your way round the stalagmites... an icy chill that penetrates the very fabric of your being... Not so many travellers come down here these days, ... but there are some who are still foolhardy enough. **'Player:' I'll take my chances. ***'Koftik:' Okay traveller, I'll catch up with you by the bridge. **'Player:' Tell me more... ***'Koftik:' I remember seeing one such warrior. Going by the name of Randas... he stood tall and proud like an Elven King... That same pride made him vulnerable to Zamorak's calls. Randas' worthy desire to be a great and mighty warrior also made him corruptible to Zamorak's promises of glory. ...Zamorak showed him a way to achieve his goals by appealing to that most base and dark nature ...that resides in all of us. ***'Player:' What happened to him? ***'Koftik:' No one knows... *'Koftik:' I know it's scary in there, but you'll have to go in alone. I'll catch up as soon as I can. Charred Remains *'Player:' Koftik, how can we cross the bridge? *'Koftik:' I'm not sure, seems as if others were here before us though... I found this cloth amongst the charred remains of some arrows. *'Player:' Charred arrows? They must have been trying to burn something. Or someone! Interesting... we better keep our eyes open. *'Koftik:' I have also found the remains of a book... **'Player:' Not to worry, probably just litter. ***'Koftik:' Well.. maybe? **'Player:' What does it say? ***'Koftik:' It seems to be written by the adventurer Randas. It reads... ***(The book is displayed) The Diary of Randas It began as a whisper in my ears. Dismissing the sounds as the whistling of the wand I steeled myself against these forces, and continued on my way. But the whispers became moans... At once fearsome and enticing like the call of some beautiful siren. Join us! Our greatness lies within you, but only Zamorak can unlock your potential.... One True Path *'Player:' Hello Koftik. *'Koftik:' Do you hear them? The voices tell me things. *'Player:' Are you OK? *'Koftik:' The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the iniquities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. *'Player:' Tyranny of the righteous? What? *'Koftik:' So many paths to choose... Here we must all take our own path. The Well While I sense the soft beating of a good heart I will not open. Feed me three crests of the blessed and the creatures remains, Throw them to me as an offering... a gift of hatred, a token. Then finally rejoice as all goodness dies in my flames. Deeper and Darker *'Koftik:' Traveller is that you?... my friend on a mission! *'Player:' Koftik, you're still here, you should leave. *'Koftik:' Leave? ...leave? ..this is my home now. Home with my lord, he talks to me, he's my friend. *''Koftik seems to be in a weak state of mind.'' *'Player:' Koftik you really should leave these caverns. *'Koftik:' Not now, we're all the same down here. There's just you and those dwarfs left to be converted. *'Player:' Dwarfs? *'Koftik:' Foolish dwarfs, still believing that they can resist. No one resists Iban, go traveller. The dwarfs to the south, they're not safe in the south. We'll show them, go slay them m'lord. He'll be so proud, that's all I want. *'Player:' I'll pray for you. *'Koftik:' Nice job killing those Paladins. You're much closer to his side now. Perhaps you could kill tose dwarfs to the south... The Only Ones Left Niloof *'Niloof:' Back away! Back away! ...Wait. ...You're human! *'Player:' That's right, I'm on a quest for King Lathas. We need to find a way through these caverns. *'Niloof:' Ha ha, listen up. We came here as miners decades ago, completely unaware of the evil that lurked here. There's no way through, not while Iban still rules. He controls the gateway, the only way to the other side. *'Player:' What gateway? *'Niloof:' It once stood as the 'Well of Voyage'. A gateway to the West. Now Iban's moulded it into a pit of the damned, a portal to Zamorak's darkest realms. He sends his followers there, never to return. Only once Iban is destroyed can the well be restored. *'Player:' But how? *'Niloof:' If I knew, I would have slain him already. Seek out the Witch, his guide, his only confidante. Only she knows how to rid us of Iban. She lives on the platforms above, we dare not go there. Here, take some food to aid your journey. *'Player:' Thanks Niloof, take care. *'Niloof:' You too. Kamen *'Player:' Hi there, you okay? *'Kamen:' Ooooh, my head ...I'm fried. *'Player:' What's wrong? *'Kamen:' Too much of this home brew my friend. We make it from plant roots, but it blows your head off. You don't wanna put it near any naked flames. Want some? **'Player:' Okay then. **'Player:' No thanks. Klank *'Player:' Hello my good man. *'Klank:' Good day to you outsider. I'm Klank, I'm the only blacksmith still alive down here. In fact we're the only ones that haven't yet turned. If you're not careful you'll become one of them too! *'Player:' Who?.. Iban's followers? *'Klank:' They're not followers, they're slaves, they're the Souless... **'Player:' What happened to them? ***'Klank:' They were normal once, adventurers, treasure hunters. But men are weak, they couldn't ignore the voices. Now they all seem to think with one conscience... As if they're being controlled by one being... ***'Player:' Iban? ***'Klank:' Maybe... maybe Zamorak himself. Those who try and fight it Iban locks in cages, until their minds are too weak to resist. Eventually they all fall to his control... **'Player:' No wonder their breath was so bad! Destroying Iban Klank's Gift *'Player:' Hi Klank. *'Klank:' Traveller, I hear you plan to destroy Iban? *'Player:' That's right. *'Klank:' I have a gift for you, they may help. I crafted these long ago to protect myself from the teeth of the Souless, their bite is vicious. I haven't seen another pair which can withstand their jaws... *''Klank gives you a pair of gauntlets.'' *'Player:' Thanks Klank. *'Klank:' Good luck traveller, give Iban a slap for me! The Son of Zamorak *''Iban seems to sense danger.'' *'Iban:' Who dares to bring the witch's magic into my temple? *''His eyes fixate on you as he raises his arm...'' *'Iban:' An imposter dares desecrate this sacred place! ...Home to the only true child of Zamorak. Join the damned, mortal! *'Iban:' What's happening? It's dark here... so dark! I'm falling into the dark, what have you done? *''Iban falls to his knees clutching his throat...'' *'Iban:' Noooooooo! *Iban slumps motionless to the floor... *''A roar comes from the pit of the damned.'' *''The infamous Iban has finally gone to rest.'' *''Amongst Iban's remains you find his staff and some runes.'' *''Suddenly around you rocks crash to the floor as the ground begins to shake... The temple walls begin to collapse in... And you're thrown from the temple platform.'' Back to Normal *'Koftik:' Traveller, where am I? I can't remember a thing! *'Player:' We were losing you to Iban's influence... *'Koftik:' What? ..of course, the voices, ...But they've stopped. What happened? *'Player:' Iban's dead, I destroyed him. *'Koftik:' You've done well, now we must inform the King. He'll have to send in some high mages to resurrect the Well of Voyage. Followe me, I'll lead you out. *'Player:' At last! I've had enough of caves. *''Koftik leads you back up through the winding caverns... and back to the cave entrance.'' A Job Well Done *'King Lathas:' The traveller returns; any news? *'Player:' Indeed, the quest is complete, Lathas. I have defeated Iban and his undead minions. *'King Lathas:' Incredible! You are a truly awesome warrior. Now we can begin to restore the Well of Voyage. Once our mages have re-summoned the well, I will send a band of troops led by yourself to head into west RuneScape and stop Tyras. *'Player:' I will be ready and waiting. *'King Lathas:' Your loyalty is appreciated, traveller. Miscellaneous Dialogue Creepy Chatbox Dialogue (Potential dialogue that will appear in the chatbox from time to time during the quest) *Blood, pain and hate. *Death is only the beginning. *Kill, maim... murder. *I'll swallow your soul. *The power of the gods could be yours. *Hear me... *Iban will save you... He'll save us all. *I will release you... *Make them all pay! *Join us! *I see you adventurer... you can't hide. Second well Tablets There are various tablets scattered throughout the pass, which can be read. By the entrance By the chasm with the ropes Amidst the wall traps By the first well By Iban's tomb Transcript